1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turret device used for turret-type cleaning machines for deburring or cleaning workpieces with a nozzle or a rotary tool.
2. Related Art
A turret-type cleaning machine (see Japanese Patent Nos. 3065905 and 3684117) is one of the machines for cleaning or deburring parts subjected to milling or drilling. This turret-type cleaning machine includes a high-pressure water jet nozzle or a deburring rotary tool on each shaft of a turret, and is configured to clean holes or work surfaces or deburr edges by turning the turret to jet high pressure water from the nozzle mounted to the turret or rotate various rotary tools depending on the intended use.
This kind of turret-type cleaning machine has a mainly numerically controlled, orthogonal axis direction moving device on a frame, and a turret device is disposed on the orthogonal axis direction moving device. Also, the turret-type cleaning machine has a cleaning chamber surrounding the turret located at the front of the turret device, to clean and deburr a workplace, as an object to be cleaned, with the nozzle or rotary tool mounted to the turret.
Furthermore, this turret-type cleaning machine includes the cleaning machine (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-230118), in which a turret turning motor (turret drive device) and a spindle motor (spindle drive device) are disposed outside the cleaning chamber, and a turn drive shaft (turret drive shaft) and a spindle drive shaft (drive shaft) are arranged in parallel to enhance durability and reliability of the machine.
However, the cleaning machine disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-230118 includes the three rotating shafts of the turret drive shaft, the drive shaft, and a turning center shaft of the turret. Therefore, it has been difficult to mount the three rotating shafts with high relative positional accuracy.